


Wonderful

by LufwoodEmilius



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All for the Game Winter Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LufwoodEmilius/pseuds/LufwoodEmilius
Summary: This is a fic that I wrote for the All for the Game Winter Exchange. It's a year in perspective, inspired by the song Wonderful from Over the Moon.Jean hates surprises yet Jeremy still surprises him with a wonderful Winter Festival in France. The two spend the next year reflecting and basking in each other's company. The year ends with a surprise for Jean.
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Wonderful

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANzCVtNQKm0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANzCVtNQKm0)

Do you ever hug your scales?   
Shake your tail and make a light show   
A dance of colors and hues   
Well, I do

Here, right before your eyes   
A bright kaleidoscope surprise!   
No moment is the same   
And that is wonderful -ul   
  
  


Jean hated surprises, ever since he was little he always hated them. It was Christmas when he was ten and his parents promised him the best surprise he could ever think of. Of course, he had imagined getting a brand new mountain bike. One with a personalized paint job of flames, making him feel like he could go faster than he actually could. Instead, he was surprised with Riko Moriyama. He had been sent all the way to America to be the personal pet for Riko. As such, never trusted anyone who had a “surprise” for him. So when Jeremy told him that he had something special planned for their first Christmas together as a couple, Jean immediately regretted everything. 

Still, he couldn’t just say no to Jeremy. It was because of the freckled faced blonde that he was able to get over his trauma with the Moriyamas and the Ravens. He owed him so much. So, after packing for some unknown destination, Jean had allowed Jeremy to blindfold him.

“Jeremy,” Jean said as he guided to the car. “Can you please tell me where we’re going?” 

“Not a chance. It would ruin everything,” Jeremy explained as he helped his partner into the car. 

Jean groaned and held his carry-on to his chest. Beside him, he felt Jeremy slide into the car and slipped his hand into his. This reassured Jean.    
  
The rest of the ride was silent. Jean listened to the holiday music playing on the stereo. Jeremy was humming happily to the tunes beside him. Meanwhile, Jean tapped his leg nervously. This was the second longest car ride he had taken in his life. After what seemed like forever the car finally came to a stop.    
  
Jeremy helped Jean out of the car and gently took off the blindfold while the driver got their bags. Jean certainly was not expecting to find himself at the airport. He blinked in confusion. 

“Uh...what is this?” He asked. 

“We’re going to Lyon for the Festival of Lights!” Jeremy cried. “Surprise!” 

Jean’s heart nearly stopped when Jeremy said they were going to Lyon. “We’re going...to France,” he said slowly. 

He hadn’t stepped foot in France since he was a child. He wasn’t sure if he was emotionally ready for this. Jean could feel his breath come in shallow gasps, his heart racing, eyes wide in horror. He slowly sunk into a crouch and covered his head with his hands, rocking gently back and forth. 

Jeremy’s smile disappeared as he slowly realized what he had done. “Jean, I…” He paused and knelt beside Jean. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” He placed a gentle hand on Jeremy’s back and rubbed it gently, making Jean jump. “We don’t need to go, if you don’t want to.” 

Jean looked up. “No, it’s very thoughtful of you.” 

It took another few minutes for Jean to finally get his breathing back to normal.  _ I can do this,  _ he reminded himself as he slowly stood,  _ I need to do this _ . He stared at their waiting bags before wrapping his fingers around the handle of his suitcase. He took a deep breath and took the first step towards the airport. Jeremy followed close behind him. For the first couple of steps, his feet felt like lead. But, as he continued to approach the airport his feet soon became lighter as he realized that his boyfriend had taken the time to plan a holiday just for them. Something that the Raven’s never would have done. A small smile spread across his face as they entered. 

Once inside it was easy to get their boarding passes, drop off their bags and make it through security. They meandered towards their gate. Along the way, Jeremy picked up a variety of snacks, a sleeping kit and a bad novel for the trip. Jean shook his head and reminded him that if he got too many gifts from the Airport he wouldn’t have any room for souvenirs from France. Jeremy just waved him off and stuffed the goodies into his carry-on. 

They finally made it to their gate and found seats near check-in. It didn’t take long to wait, just an hour. Before they knew it, they were on the plane. Once the passengers were boarded, the plane took off, and for the most part, both Jean and Jeremy slept. 

Before landing, Jean and Jeremy were awoken by the stewardess who still looked clean and put together, even after such a long flight. Jean wiped the sleep from his eyes and carefully opened the window cover. The sunshine hit his face, making him cover his eyes for several seconds. Once his eyes adjusted, he looked out the window and down at the snow covered ground below. A smile spread across his face. France, he never thought he would see it again. Jeremy shuffled as far as he could and looked over Jean’s shoulder. 

“Wow! It’s like a Winter Wonderland down there!” he said. 

“Wait until you see the lights at the Festival,” Jean commented. “Some of the prettiest in the world, or so I’ve heard.” 

Jeremy smiled. “I can’t wait to see it, especially with you.” He looked lovingly at Jean before pressing his lips against his. 

Jean smiled into the kiss.

~~

It hadn’t taken long for them to get settled at the hotel. Since the Festival didn’t start until the evening, they decided to poke around the city of Lyon for some sightseeing. Jean had been to Lyon a couple times when he was a child. His parents would take him for weekend trips during the summer where he would swim and tour the many museums. 

Of course, it looked completely different in winter. The trees were decorated with lights and ornaments. Boughs of greenery with red ribbons strung between the street lamps. Stalls were set up along the streets selling winter related snacks, hot chocolate and hot apple cider. Snow lay on the ground in white heaps. 

As Jeremy soaked it all in, a huge smile spread across his face. He looked like an eager child at Christmas who had gotten the mountain bike of their dreams. Meanwhile, Jean felt nervous about being back in France. He fought the urge to look over his shoulder, trying to make the vacation as pleasant for Jeremy as possible. 

“Hey Jean, look!” Jeremy cried excitedly, pointing to a stall across the street. 

Jean shook his head, breaking away from his thoughts. “Hmmm?” He followed Jeremy’s gesture to a small stall connected to one of the local cafe’s. 

“They’re selling hot chocolate and croissants! We should pick some up!” Jeremy insisted, tugging on Jean’s sleeve. 

Jean smiled and nodded. “Of course. My treat,” he replied as he was led to the stall. When he caught the attention of the waitress he cleared his throat. “Bonjour, deux chocolats chauds et deux croissants, s'il vous plaît.” 

“Oui monsieur,” she replied. 

The waitress turned to face them again a few minutes later. Jean smiled. “Merci,” he said. 

Jean paid for their snacks and led Jeremy to a small bench overlooking the Rhiôn River. Jean was the first to sit and placed his croissant in his lap, instead, focusing on drinking on his hot chocolate. Jeremy sat beside him and scooched over until he was resting on Jean’s side. Jean draped his arm over Jeremy’s shoulder and smiled. He watched as Jeremy bit into his croissant, with tiny crumbs left behind around his mouth and cheeks. Jean chuckled and flicked one of the crumbs away from Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy gazed lovingly at Jean before giving his cheek a small kiss and resting his head on Jean’s shoulder. Jean pulled Jeremy closer and squeezed his shoulder fondly.

When they had finished their snack, Jeremy and Jean figured that it was a good time to head back to their hotel. The trip had made them tired, despite sleeping on the plane. Walking hand-in-hand, they slowly made their way back to their hotel, dragging their feet as they did so. Once back in their room they kicked off their winter gear and collapsed into bed for a well deserved nap. They were awoken a few hours later to realize that it was dinner. 

After washing up and dressing into appropriate clothes for the evening, they grabbed a quick meal of Quiche, cheese and wine at the small restaurant in the hotel. Leaving hand-in-hand they finally ventured out into the cold to check out the Festival of Lights. 

The city had completely changed between the time they left and when they returned. It seemed that every building was lit up to mimic complex mosaics like in the traditional stained glass windows people would find in the churches. One building even had a copy of the Mona Lisa on it. Animals made out of lights lined the streets. Jeremy couldn’t help but notice peacocks, horses and butterflies in all manners of colours. His favourite, for now, were the mini blue whales that hovered just above a nearby fountain. 

“This is brilliant Jean!” Jeremy cried. “This must be so boring for you though.” 

“Not really,” Jean admitted. “This is the first time I’ve ever been to the Festival here. I’ve only come during the summer.” 

Jeremy took Jean’s hand. “Then I’m happy to be sharing this moment with you.” 

Jean laughed lightly and pressed his forehead against Jeremy’s. The two shared the moment with gentle nuzzling and soft kisses, dancing in time to the music. Jean looked lovingly down at Jeremy with his goofy smile. And, for the first time in years, he was genuinely happy. 

They continued through the city, witnessing more and more of the beautiful lights. One of their favourites included a net of white lights strung between two buildings to mimic stars. Another one of their favourites was a statute under a large plastic dome with twinkling lights coming from the top to look like snow. The best part of the night, however, was a light show that was in the middle of the fountain. In time to snippets of Claude Debussy, his music light and whimsical, while the lights playfully danced. 

By the time they finished, it was already midnight. So, Jean led Jeremy back to their hotel. Jeremy’s head resting on Jean’s shoulder the entire time. The night had been perfect. 

~~

Do you ever watch the earth?   
Lounge around and see it floating   
A swirl of white clouds and blue   
Well, I do

It changes everyday   
It spins and turns and twirls away   
It just keeps rollin’ on   
And that is wonderful – hey, hey

Winter was long and tedious. Once they returned to Los Angeles, the city was hit by a series of bad storms flooding the streets, forcing them to stay inside. They weren’t complaining though. They quite enjoyed the alone time away from the cameras. 

As Spring came, the needed warmth was welcome. And with it came Earth Day. Jeremy’s favourite day of the year apart from Christmas and Thanksgiving. That day he woke up particularly early to make coffee and sweet potato pancakes with caramel sauce to celebrate. He had the entire day planned. They would start with a nutritious breakfast and then head out to help with the Earth Day clean-up before returning home for a dinner of tortilla chips, mango tomato salsa and garden veggie burgers. 

Jeremy smiled and began to hum one of the old Trojan chants, which was to the tune of Blood Upon the Risers. Another hour passed before he heard the sounds of Jean stirring in the bedroom. A few minutes later he emerged, his black hair a tangled mess. By then Jeremy was on his second cup of coffee and the pancakes were already cooking. Jean shuffled into the kitchen and blinked sleepily. 

“How long have you been up?” Jean asked. 

“Hour, hour and a half maybe,” Jeremy replied cheerily, flipping over the pancakes before grabbing a coffee mug for Jean. 

He poured the coffee into the mug and slid it over to his boyfriend. Before transitioning to the Trojans, Jean used to take his coffee black. There was no other option in the Nest. Jeremy then introduced him to Caffé Lattes with Caramel Syrup and his world had changed forever. Jean thanked Jeremy and poured cream and a heaping amount of sugar into his coffee before taking the first sip. He gave a satisfied sigh and leaned against the counter.

Jean glanced over at the breakfast being prepared before his gaze wandered over to the table where two sets of gloves and a box of garbage bags sat. He knew what that meant before he even needed to ask. 

“Earth Day?” He asked. 

“You know it. Best day of Spring,” Jeremy replied, flipping two pancakes each onto plates. 

Jean smiled, watching the sheer excitement on Jeremy’s face momentarily before grabbing cutlery. Meanwhile, Jeremy drizzled the caramel sauce onto the pancakes and passed a plate to Jean. The blonde gave Jean an easy smile before moonwalking to the couch and flopping down. Jean chuckled and took a seat next to him.    
  
Breakfast didn’t take long to devour. Jeremy loved sweets and Jean had learned to enjoy them more and more. Once they finished eating they placed their dishes into the dishwasher and began to get ready for the day. Jeremy washed quickly and pulled on a pair of casual sweatpants and a t-shirt. Jean took a bit more time to get ready. He smoothed out his hair with gel until he got it to its usual slicked back style before pulling on a pair of jeans and a dress shirt and black sweater vest. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. 

“You know we’re going to be picking up garbage, right?” He said. 

“Yes, but just because we’re collecting garbage doesn’t mean I can’t look my best,” Jean replied. 

Jeremy shook his head as he collected the gloves and garbage bags. The two made their way to the underground parking lot of their building, slipping into their BMW 2-Series car and driving off. 

~~

Earth Day was being held at Echo Park, which was located in downtown Las Angeles. The main feature was a large, man made pond, which sat in the middle of the park with a water feature in the middle. Around it was a cement path for people to walk, a dock on the far end of the pond for people to rent swan boats. There were several grassy areas in the park with large palm and deciduous trees and small hedges. Jean and Jeremy had visited the park several times to enjoy walks and swan rides. They especially enjoyed the swan rides. 

As they entered the park, it wasn’t hard to see the large mass of people collecting in the south side of the park. They joined the rest and stood silently as one of the volunteers raised a megaphone to talk. 

“Thank you all for coming!” They began. “We are thrilled that so many people joined us today for our annual Earth Day clean up. We will be running Earth Day from 9 to 5. Earth friendly food and beverages will be served to you throughout the day. Please feel free to leave when you want.” 

The group dispersed the moment the volunteer stopped speaking. Jeremy’s smile widened as he handed a pair of gloves and a garbage bag to Jean. He took both graciously and smiled lovingly at Jeremy. As Jeremy slipped on his gloves and turned, Jean looked at the items in his hand and sighed. Even as a kid Jean never really enjoyed many outdoor activities, with the exception of biking and the occasional Exy scrimmage with friends when he was a kid. But he pushed his distaste aside for Jeremy. He slipped on the gloves and soon joined Jeremy. 

The two spent the day collecting trash. Most of it was cigarette butts and thrown away alcohol bottles. No doubt thrown away by teenagers and students from USC. 

“I certainly hope the Trojans didn’t throw any of these away,” Jean commented. 

“Well, if they did, they probably got a good talking too,” Jeremy replied. “Besides, they’re just kids. We were there once too.” 

He nudged Jean and chuckled. Jean couldn’t help but smile back. 

A few hours later the two paused for a quick lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, served in recyclable containers. Once lunch was over they spent the next few hours continuing to clean up, filling two additional garbage bags between them. By the time they dumped their bags in the back of one of the large garbage bins, they were done. Sweat rolled down their faces and stained their clothes, Jean had even pulled off his sweater vest and shirt. They smiled at each other before making their way back to the car. 

“Have fun?” Jeremy asked. 

Jean eyed him. “When I’m with you? Always.” 

Jeremy gave one of his famous laughs and placed an arm around Jean’s sweaty shoulder. “Me too, Jean.” 

Look at the world surrounding you   
All possibility   
Every moment we have is a chance at something new to glow   
To grow   
  


Spring soon turned to summer and the temperatures were getting uncomfortably hot. Despite the heat, Jean went out most days to train. He would often start his day by getting up early and go for a run through Elysian Park. After that, he would drink a quick protein smoothie before hitting the weights in the small gym that they had in their Condo. He would then return home to shower and catch up with fan emails while Jeremy got ready for the day. Because their Condo had no Exy court Jean would drag Jeremy down to the squash courts for simple drills for a couple of hours in the afternoon. It was only after their afternoon training that Jean finally allowed them both to rest for the evening.

Jeremy was more than willing to allow Jean to train both of them. By July, however, Jeremy had finally had enough. Jean was getting himself ready for their usual afternoon Exy session, racquet, armour and gloves in his hands, before Jeremy walked into the room, wearing his usual shorts and colourful tank top. Two packed bags were beside him. Jean looked at Jeremy and then to the bags in confusion. 

“What are you doing, Jeremy?” Jean asked. 

“This is a protest,” Jeremy replied. 

“For what?” Jean asked stupidly. 

“I am mounting this protest against your summer training regime. This is summer break! I demand a vacation!” Jeremy cried dramatically. “And you have no choice in this matter! Now put down the Exy racquet,” he warned. 

Jean smirked. “Or you’ll what?” 

“I thought you might say that,” Jeremy replied, pulling a water pistol from behind one of the bags. He raised to eye level and smiled. “Put the racquet down now or I’ll fire.” 

“You wouldn’t, Knox,” he said. 

Jeremy smiled slyly as he placed his finger on the trigger as if to say that he wasn’t joking around. Jean shook his head and waved his hand before turning away from Jeremy, obviously thinking that Jeremy wasn’t serious. 

“I’ll train on my own then,” Jean said. 

Before he knew it, something wet hit the back of his head. Jean froze and turned slowly to face Jeremy. Drips of water fell onto the floor. Jeremy smirked and kept his finger on the trigger. So, Jeremy really  _ did  _ mean business. 

“Put the racquet down. Now,” Jeremy repeated slowly, a small smile spread across his face. 

It was clear that Jeremy meant business. Slowly, Jean leaned the racquet against the wall and raised his hands, his own smile spread across his face. Jeremy motioned for Jean to step away. Jean did as he was instructed. 

“Now, we’re going to be going on a little vacation along the coast,” Jeremy explained. “No Exy, no work, nothing. Just me, you, the car and some fun in the sun.” 

“Yes sir,” Jean replied compliantly. 

Jeremy rested the water gun against his bag. “I’ve arranged everything. All our hotels have been booked, we have the occasional restaurant reservation, I have located every beach in all the locations we’ll be visiting and Laila will be coming over later today to condo-sit for us,” he said. 

Jean smiled. Leave it to Jeremy to plan everything for their impromptu vacation. 

“And where, pray tell, are we going?” Jean asked. 

“We’re starting our trip in Santa Barbara, then we’ll head to Santa Maria, then Pismo Beach and end in Monterey,” Jeremy said, grabbing his bag. 

Jeremy nodded, an impressed look on his face. A drive along the coast sounded wonderful. And he certainly needed a vacation. So, without further argument, Jean grabbed his bag and followed Jeremy out the door. 

~~

They spent a few days travelling along the coast of California. The hot summer days were bearable because of the cool salty breeze blowing from the ocean. When they weren’t driving, they spent their days walking along beaches, swimming in the ocean and enjoying fresh seafood. And, for the first time in a long time, Jean didn’t think of Exy.

On their last day of their vacation Jeremy had reserved a 7:00 sitting at Montrio Bistro. For the entire vacation the two had spent time in shorts, tank tops and sandals. But tonight, both men slipped into a pair of jeans, summer closed-toed shoes, and dress shirts. Jean even added a tie to his ensemble. 

“Are you ready?” Jeremy asked as Jean stepped out of the bathroom. 

“I am,” Jean replied with a smile. 

“Hold on,” Jeremy said. 

He reached up and lovingly adjusted Jean’s tie. Meanwhile, Jean brushed a strand of blonde hair away from Jeremy’s face. 

“There, we’re both perfect,” Jeremy whispered.

Jeremy reached his hand out and slipped it into Jean’s. The two left hand-in-hand. It wasn’t too far of a walk to the restaurant. Once they arrived, they were immediately seated and given menus. It wasn’t hard for them to make their choice. The two enjoyed a bottle of Pinot Noir Red as they ate fresh grilled salmon, cooked with heirloom tomatoes, feta cheese, crispy ‘Nduja and a side of pesto risotto. For dessert, Jean enjoyed a Creme Brulee while Jeremy, ever the child, enjoyed a S’more. Jean watched Jeremy enjoy his dessert. Unceremoniously, Jeremy took a large chunk of his S’more with his fork, the marshmallow and chocolate swirling together into a sugary mass between the graham crackers, and stuffed it in his mouth. He closed his eyes and made the “mmmm” sound. He smiled and rested his chin on the back of his hand, remembering why he loved Jeremy so much. 

Jeremy looked up. “What? Do I have something on my face?” He asked. 

“Hmmm? No, not at all, just admiring you,” Jean replied. 

Jeremy blushed, making the freckles, on his face, even more prominent. Jean chuckled before finishing his own dessert. When they were done, Jean paid for the meal and they left, again, hand-in-hand. 

They didn’t have to be anywhere important so Jean led Jeremy to the boardwalk. The two walked in silence beside the ocean, listening to the gentle waves lap onto the shore. The distant sound of buoy’s could be heard ringing. The smell of salt drifted gently in the air while a pleasant salty-breeze blew through their hair. Jean took a deep breath in of the beautiful ocean air. And, for a rare moment, he felt satisfied and at ease. 

As they reached the end of the boardwalk, Jeremy paused and wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck. Jean smiled and wrapped his own arms around Jeremy’s waist, pulling him close, their foreheads touching. 

“I love you Jean Moreau,” Jeremy whispered. 

“I love you too Jeremy Knox,” he replied. 

Jeremy pressed his lips with Jean’s in a gentle kiss. 

Do you ever feel afraid?   
Curl up when you are hurting   
And hold your memories tight to you   
Yeah, me too   
  


Summer soon turned to fall. And, with the exception of the cooling temperatures, California stayed mostly the same. The Exy season had started for all the professional Exy teams, which meant that the LA Archangels were deep into their training regime. Yet Jean, who normally flourished during training, was having a hard time focusing. Drills that he could easily do in his sleep were now things he struggled with. During the team's daily scrimmages, Strikers easily got past the 6 foot Backliner. Jeremy had never seen him act like that and he was worried. 

Finally, the coach had had enough with Jean and called Jeremy over to talk. The two entered the spacious office. Coach Donahue rounded his desk and took a seat in his black, leather chair. He motioned for Jeremy to take a seat across from him in another leather seat. Jeremy took his seat and pulled off his bronze and white gloves. 

“Knox, what the hell is going on?” Donahue asked, leaning forward in his chair. 

“I assure you, sir,I don’t know,” Jeremy replied worriedly. 

“Well, find out damnit before Moreau costs us a game,” Donahue demanded. 

“Yes sir, right away, sir,” Jeremy replied. 

~~

Once at home, Jean placed his equipment into the hall closet and shuffled to the bedroom, shutting the door silently behind him. Jeremy raised an eyebrow. Coach had asked him to find out what was troubling Jean, and this was his chance. He silently walked to the bedroom and carefully opened the door ajar, peering inside. Jean was sitting on the bed, in his hands was a black, red and white jersey with the number three stitched into it. Jean’s Raven’s jersey. He thought that Jean had burned it during their senior year at USC. Beside him was a partially opened letter. 

The Raven’s Jersey, the letter, it was all coming together. Jeremy had a feeling that Jean’s behaviour was related to something dealing with the Edgar Allen Raven’s. A part of his life that scarred him. He pushed open the door and quietly stepped in. Startled, Jean jumped and wiped away his obvious tears. 

“Jeremy,” he said, stashing the jersey under the closest pillow. 

“Hey Jean,” he replied, taking a seat beside his partner. 

He glanced over at the pillow, a corner of the jersey still poking out. Jeremy reached for the letter but was too slow. Jean already snatched it and crumpled it before tossing it into the garbage. There was a moment of awkward silence. 

Jeremy cleared his throat. “Is everything okay, Jean? The team has noticed that you’ve been acting strange since the start of the season.” 

Jean was expecting the question, yet, he still wasn’t prepared for it. Jean hung his head mournfully, his shoulders slouching, his elbows resting on his knees. Suddenly, the intimidating Backliner looked like a scared child. Carefully, Jeremy reached for the trash, Jean did not move, and pulled out the tossed letter. He uncrumpled it and quickly looked over the letter. 

_ Dear Mr. Moreau, _

_ Another year at Edgar Allen University has come, bringing a new line-up of Exy Players. Over the last few years we have watched your career closely with the Las Angeles Archangels. Tetsuji Moriyama requests you come and speak to your old team, the Ravens, to help inspire them for the upcoming season. Accommodations and payment will be provided.  _

_ Hope to hear from you soon.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Austen Schwartz B.A. M.A. PhD  _

_ President of Edgar Allen University  _

Jeremy breathed in sharply and glanced over at Jean, who had still not moved. This was why Jean had been so weird the last couple of weeks. Edgar Allen had asked him to return to the Raven’s Nest. He pushed himself off the bed and knelt in front of Jean. 

“Jean, when did this letter come?” He asked. 

“Couple weeks ago,” He replied. “When I didn’t reply right away they called me. They’ve been calling me now, every day, for the last week and a half.” 

Jeremy took Jean’s hands in his and squeezed them gently. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked. 

Jeremy remembered  _ exactly  _ what happened to Jean before he left the Ravens. Riko had taken the news of Kevin Day and the Foxes badly three years ago and had taken it out on Jean. He had been beaten so badly that he couldn’t even move. Jean had been lucky to get out with his life. Since then, any mention of the Edgar Allen Raven’s caused Jean to spiral. 

Jeremy placed a hand under Jean’s chin and raised his face so their eyes met. Tears had welled up in Jean’s eyes. 

“Everything will be okay,” Jeremy whispered. “I’m here.” 

If you release the past   
You’ll move ahead and bloom at last   
The heart grows and it knows   
You can glow   
You’re wonderful

Jeremy had called Edgar Allen University on behalf of Jean and informed them that due to scheduling conflicts with the LA Archangels training, Jean could not return to the University to talk. After that, Jean’s disposition had changed drastically, it was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. 

The fall season went by quickly and the team had won enough games to head into the playoffs. With a spot in championships secured, Coach Donahue released the players from winter training until the new year. Which meant that Jeremy could finish the planning for a winter getaway with Jean. 

It was going to be the perfect Christmas holiday for him and Jean. Jeremy had everything planned. He had decided to take Jean back to Lyon for the Festival of Lights where they would enjoy great food, visit the Christmas market and, of course, enjoy evening walks among the lights. At the very peak of the Festival, he would surprise Jean with something very special. He couldn’t wait. 

~~

“Jeremy, where are we going?” Jean asked.

“It’s a surprise,” Jeremy insisted, as he led the blindfolded Jean to the car. 

“What’s with you and surprises this year?” Jean chuckled. 

“I just love them, okay?” Jeremy retorted. 

Jean felt himself being slipped into the car again. Jeremy got in beside him, their hands entwined. Unlike last Christmas, Jean was actually excited about where they were going. As long as he was with Jeremy, he could go anywhere. 

“Come on Jeremy, give me a clue to where we’re going?” Jean pleaded. 

“No, that’s the whole point of a surprise,” Jeremy laughed. 

Again, the car trip was one of the longest rides that Jean had ever taken. But this time, it wasn’t out of anxiety, it was out of anticipation. The car came to a stop eventually and Jean heard the door open. Carefully, the two slipped out of the car. The sound of traffic, people and planes could be heard and Jean knew  _ exactly  _ where they were and where they were going. A small smile spread across his face just as the blindfold came off. He pulled Jeremy in for a hug before his partner could say anything. 

~~ 

Jeremy and Jean spent the first few days wandering the city, most of their time enjoying the wonders the city had to offer: the Christmas Market, exploring the old parts of Lyon, enjoying the food and every evening venturing out to look at what new light displays the Festival had to offer. A simple ring weighed heavily in Jeremy’s pocket. He was so excited to ask the question, he couldn’t contain it. But he promised himself that he needed to wait for the right moment. Just the thought of it made Jeremy’s face break into a goofy smile. 

“Are you okay?” Jean asked. 

Jeremy shook his head and looked over at Jean. “Yeah, totally,” he blurted. 

~~

It was the last day of the trip. The next morning they were to pack and head for their twelve o’clock flight back to California. Tonight  _ had  _ to be the night. And Jeremy had everything planned out perfectly. 

They had returned to the hotel for a quick rest after finding last minute gifts for Jeremy’s family. Jean had picked up a small, handmade, wooden duck that flapped its feet when pulled as a gift for Jeremy’s niece. The two had finished showering and Jean had collapsed onto the bed, ready to just spend the evening inside.Jeremy joined him and placed his head on Jean’s shoulder. 

“I made reservations for dinner tonight. At the bistro attached to the lobby,” he said. “I was then thinking we could go back to that musical light show we loved so much last winter.” 

“Can’t we just stay in? I’m exhausted,” Jean replied. 

“Please? It’s our last night in Lyon. I would really like to do this.” Jeremy pouted his lips and gave Jean sad eyes. He even managed little tears in the corner of his eyes. 

“How could I say no to that face?” Jean replied and kissed the tip of Jeremy’s nose. 

“Yay!” Jeremy cried and flopped over onto his back, his arms stretched over his head. 

After an hour’s rest, Jean and Jeremy pushed themselves off the bed to get ready. Jean dressed in his usual black jeans and tucked in white dress shirt with a black sweater vest. Meanwhile, Jeremy dressed in a pair of clean blue jeans and also wore a tucked in dress shirt, in addition he added a black tie. That was unusual for Jeremy. Jean grabbed his winter gear and stepped out into the hall to wait for Jeremy. The minutes passed. Jean checked his watch and sighed. 

“Are you ready, Jeremy?” He called. 

“I’ll be right there!” Jeremy replied cheerfully. 

He slipped the ring into his pocket and dashed into the hall, his winter gear piled high in his arms. Now that they were ready, the two made their way down to the hotel bistro. They ordered themselves a bottle of the Bordeaux Red and started with Escargot. The entrees came, Jeremy had ordered himself Beef bourguignon and Jean had gotten himself the Cassoulet. As they ate they discussed everything that wasn’t Exy. Jeremy spoke enthusiastically, and at length, about the art being depicted at the Festival. 

“Did you catch the religious artwork that we saw on Saint George Church?” He asked between mouthfuls of food. Before Jean could answer, Jeremy continued. “They had The Wedding at Cana painting done by Paolo Veronese. It’s supposed to represent the moment when Jesus converted water into wine,” he explained. 

Jean remembered that Jeremy had taken Art History at USC. But, until now, had completely forgotten that tid-bit about his partner. They continued to speak of art throughout dinner. Finally, when Jean got a moment to speak of his passion, he spoke of animals. During his time at USC, he had transferred a lot of his credits over so that he could work with animals. Though he could not switch majors so far into his university career, he managed to pick up a couple of biology and other classes related to animals. 

“So, a few of my old classmates have informed me that our Animal Rescue Centre is thriving. I’m going to be going to visit when we get back to California,” Jean said with a smile. “We managed to rescue a few horses recently.” 

“That’s so cool!” Jeremy replied. 

When dinner finally wrapped up, Jeremy managed to snag the bill before Jean, paying for the meal. They bundled themselves up in their winter gear. Jeremy sporting his usual green winter coat, winter hat, wool scarf and wool gloves. Meanwhile, Jean wore a sleek black coat, a wool hat and wool scarf and a pair of leather gloves. Now nice and warm, the two stepped out into the wintery night. Hand-in-hand the two returned to the musical lightshow. 

On their walk, Jean admired the other light installments that surrounded them. But, Jeremy couldn’t seem to focus on them. His focus was entirely on getting to that one particular lightshow. With every step his heart pounded in his chest. The ring even heavier now compared to before. He didn’t even realize that they had made it until Jean nudged him. 

“Hmmm?” Jeremy turned his head. 

“We’re here,” Jean said with a smile. He leaned on the temporary railing that surrounded the fountain, his eyes staring dreamily. 

Jeremy couldn’t help but notice the lights dancing across Jean’s skin. Jean was so beautiful. He gulped and slipped his hand into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around the box containing the ring. 

“Jean,” he said. 

Jean turned. “Yes?” 

“I...uh…” This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. “Want to say something.” 

“Okay, what’s up?” Jean smiled. 

Jeremy cleared his throat. “When you first came to USC you were someone who I knew needed a lot of tender love and care. As you became more comfortable with the team, I saw you become more confident and you became a beautiful and unique human being. Which is what I admired about you. We then got onto the same team and somehow I managed to pluck up the courage to ask you out and we somehow made us work.” He blushed deeply. 

Jean nodded dumbly, his heart fluttering in his chest. 

“And over these last three years I’ve come to know that you’re my second half, Jean. You’re someone I want to spend the rest of my life with...so I have one question for you.” From his pocket Jeremy pulled out the ring. He got down on one knee and opened the box. “Will you marry me, Jean Moreau?” 

Jean’s heart stopped and for a moment he stopped breathing. He stared at the glittering ring in the box. The stones were the same colours as the USC Trojans. Soon, he remembered how to breathe, tears welling up inside his eyes. Jean nodded and smiled. 

“Yes! A hundred times yes!” Jean cried. 

Jeremy smiled widely and jumped to his feet. He wasn’t sure what to say. Instead, he slipped the ring onto Jean’s finger and pulled him in for a kiss. Jean wrapped his arms around Jeremy’s waist and held him close. When they pulled away, Jeremy looked lovingly up at Jean. 

“You’re wonderful,” he whispered. 


End file.
